Hound Archon
Hound Archons Powerful creatures with the body of a human and the head of a dog. Often fighting on the behalf of the gods. Bound by loyalty to those they serve and protectors of all who are unable to protect themselves. Whether it be the Astral Sea, Elemental Chaos, Shadowfel, Feywild or even the Material Plane, hound archons can be found there fighting any evil that dares show its face. Play an Hound Archon if you want... * Be a mighty fighter, that none can stand before. * Look Evil in the face * To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter, Cleric, Invoker, or Paladin classes. Physical Qualities Hound archons are not to be confused by the archons that dwell within the Elemental Chaos. Hound archons look like well-muscled humans with canine heads. Their powerful bodies were designed to wage war and thus you will often see them in glistening armor with swords held high. Their desire to protect others often times manifests itself into greater abilities than they would normally be capable of. They can be found in a variety of colors and sizes. Their bodies look generally human and have the full range of skin tones one would expect. While their faces can look like most breeds of dog ranging from bulldogs to wolves. When a hound archon is born it'll quickly grow to physical maturity by the age of 5. After reaching physical maturity they age very slowly, living up to 300 years old. Playing a Hound Archon Many hound archons serve in the armies of the gods. From low ranked foot soldier to captain of a brigade of angels their numbers vary from army to army. The vast majority of their number can be found amongst gods who implore virtues that they themselves believe in. They stand the line proudly and are more than willing to sacrifice themselves when they feel the cause is just. But while a great number of hound archons fight for gods that advocate justice, loyalty and protection there are those that view life differently. A follower of Kord will certainly appreciate those values but will pursue personal strength to make them a reality. While those who worship Melora understand that nature itself is in need of protection, from the seemingly harmless people who unwittingly bring forth its destruction. Some even follow Torog due to a twisted view of protection, for some beings must be kept under constant watch for the safety of all. There are hound archons however that make their homes on the lower planes. Many have come to call the Feywilds home, marveling in its beauty and standing strong against its terrors. While others manage to prevail in the Shadowfel, making a home for themselves where few others dare to venture. But they can also simply be found in the world at large living in cities and towns serving as knight and mercenaries to distant monasteries training to become clerics or paladins. Hound Archon Characteristics: Brave, caring, devoted, honorable, loyal, militaristic, proud, strong, tough. Male Names: Angelos, Azriel, Bartel, Ezekiel, Malak, Michelangelo, Raziel. Female Names: Abigail, Angelica, Elsa, Gabrial, Jeanne, Naomi, Thersa. Hound Archon Adventurers Three sample hound archon adventurers are described below. Ezekiel is a hound archon paladin with enough courage and bravado that even the most down trodden of souls would feel inspired by his presence. Always standing on the front lines with his armor shining brilliantly and greatsword at hand none can ever recall a moment where he seemed afraid. He has fought in many battles across the planes with decades of experience carved into his body and mind. But as of late he has felt a strange sense of loss in his need. So for the first time in life he has distanced himself from Bahamut's armies and decided to see everything from a new perspective. So as he ventures forth he will have to quickly learn how to live without the sense of unity he has grown accustomed to if he wishes to find himself. Naomi is a hound archon invoker with the power and desire to smite evil where ever it hides. Born in the Feywild, she has grown to love the land she calls home and would do anything to see it continuing to thrive. She will invoke the powers of Melora in her stalwart defense of nature and its denizens from all that would do them harm. She is however hard pressed to simply take life, valuing all of it no matter how misguided. From demons, undead and fomorians to misguided humans and orcs she will lay low all whom threaten those that can not defend themselves. Angelos is a hound archon fighter who was born in the natural world. He knows nothing more of the cosmos at large than any of his human friends that serve with him in the town watch. His life consists of simply doing his job, enjoying his time off and forming bonds with those who he comes to know and care for. But while his life may seem carefree the cruelty of the world would see otherwise, for the town he had come to care for was cruelly destroyed by a band of raiding orcs. And despite being willing to give his life for all those whom he had befriended, he was the only one left alive. For as the first boulder was flung at the town walls he was knocked from his post and fell unconscious into a small hole and was covered in debris. By the time he dug himself out the battle had ended and no one and nothing was left. Alone and down trodden Angelos must find a new path in life and this time he won't fail to protect it once he has it. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Immortal Origin Category:Humanoid Type